Eyes
by Reo-Baskerville
Summary: A short, simple fanfiction showing every pairing that I support, and fails. First one: Redtail and Bluestar.  NOTES: As the series goes on, you will notice more violence. Blood, and failing relationships.
1. Redtail's Thoughts

**Redtail could tell Bluestar had another love life. And he knew. Tigerclaw. They went in her den often. **

**He could not believe his eyes.**

**Bluestar had kits. With who? Tigerclaw.**

**He could not believe his eyes.**

**Bluestar never asked him anything. She did to another tom. Who? Tigerclaw. **

**He could not believe his eyes.**

**And who murdered Redtail? Tigerclaw.**

**He could not believe his eyes. **

**Bluestar. Oh, oh Bluestar.**

**Why not me?**


	2. Ashfur's Fire

• **Ashfur **•

AH: This will be amazingly long.

**Ashfur's blue eyes locked with Squirrelflight's. The scorching flames circled around them, and the heavy branch below him was almost ablaze along with the trees around them, blackened leaves beginning to fall down, smoldering violently, sparks flying off the crooked edges. His crazed gaze began to swish, and Squirrelflight's jaw began to move in speak. "Your quarrel with Brambleclaw has to stop. Too many moons have passed. You have to accept that I'm Brambleclaw's mate, not yours. You can't keep trying to punish Brambleclaw for something that was always meant to be." She meowed, her green eyes turning into raging fire. Ashfur's sapphire eyes narrowed violently, and his mind began to spin at this she-cat's idiotic thoughts. "I have no quarrel with Brambleclaw. I couldn't care less about Brambleclaw. It's not his fault he fell for a faithless she-cat. I know you think I've never forgiven Brambleclaw for stealing you from me, but you're wrong, and so is every cat that thinks so. My quarrel is with you, Squirrelflight. It always has been." Suddenly, his ears prickled, hearing Hollyleaf slip. **_**Die. Die! **_**He yowled in his head, but suddenly Lionblaze saved his sister's life. Hissing, he turned to glare once again at Squirrelflight. "All this was moons ago. Ashfur, I had no idea you were still upset." His mind and heart suddenly exploded with anger. "Upset? I'm not upset. You have no idea how much pain I'm in." His voice began to shake with anger and mixed emotions. "It's like being cut open every day, bleeding onto the stones. I can't understand how any of you failed to see the blood..." Suddenly, he arose into a violent hiss, his sapphire eyes locking and shaking against Squirrelflight's puzzled emerald pools. A few seasons, or maybe only a few heartbeats, Hollyleaf dared to place her black paw against his pink claws, green eyes wailing for protection. "Stay there!" Ashfur yowled, fur bristling in pain, rounding against the she-cat who broke his heart once again. "I can't believe you don't know how much you hurt me. You are the blind one, not Jayfeather. Who do you think sent Firestar down to the lake, where the fox trap was? I wanted him to die, to take your father away, so you'd know the true meaning of pain. " He smirked when Hollyleaf gasped, and her mother, Squirrelflight's eyes widened, wailing in shock. " I'm going to fight him." Ashfur heard his apprentice hissed, and Hollyleaf stopped him, knowing that he, Ashfur, would throw Lionblaze in the hungry flames. "Brambleclaw saved Firestar then. But's not here now. He's not here- but your kits are." He had no fear when her emerald pools turned into a blazing emerald fire, she was too weak to fight the tom. Just like Lionblaze- he would have thrusted her into the flames, growling for her blood. Suddenly, courage and fear mixed in Squirrelflight's meow. "Enough, Ashfur. Your quarrel is with me. These young cats have done nothing to hurt you. Do what you like with me, but let them out of the fire." Ashfur felt his mind turn yet again. He felt his meow's pitch turn into insane cries, full of his pain and emotinal heartful cries. "You don't understand. This is the only way to make you feel the same pain caused me. You tore my heart out when you chose Brambleclaw over me. Anything I did to you would never hurt as much. But your kits... if you watch them die, then you'll know the pain I felt." He almost wailed, sapphire eyes turning into dark slits. The she-cat's eyes began to roar, and she looked carelessly over her shoulder, her orange fur smooth and silky, even with the fire edging to her body. Her voice began to spill out like dark honey, poisoned, yet sweet. "Kill them, then. You won't hurt me that way. If you really want to hurt me, you'll have to find a better way that that. They are not my kits."**


	3. Whitestorm's Eyes

•Whitestorm•

Whitestorm could feel his heart lay heavily down, cold and drowning, forced by the swift icy water, breezes that pushed held him to a death that he was forsakened to. "I'm not big in your life, am I?" He yowled, pain in his meow. The storm-furred she-cat only looked at him, her green eyes glazed over. Horror struck through his white body, like a lighting bolt. "Whitestorm..." The she-cat meowed, but the tom turned away, yellow eyes full of pain. Thoughts began to hit his mind, cold claws raking against his drowning heart. He barely noticed the paw-steps of the she-cat, her green gaze hidden, and wrapped in warm silk, even though inside, a freezing fate greeted all. "Whitestorm, wait!" She wailed, trying to catch up. Whitestorm looked back at the she-cat, love piercing in his thunder-colored eyes. "...I love you." She whispered, dipping her head to the senior warrior. "Brindle... Brindleface." He wailed, padding over to her. "I want you to father these kits." She meowed, looking up, her fur staying still, yet waves of worry shocked and bolted in her eyes. " Whitestorm, you can take all you want from me, and hit me with so much pain, knowing the true father. But all I want is a promise. A promise you will love and father these kits." He was about to speak, but the queen raised her tail to silence him. " It's already over for me. Take all you want. **But these kits are innocent. **" "... Does Thistleclaw know?" "...Yes. When I was on the patrol with him, I asked to talk to him alone. I told him then. Right after the battle, he died, knowing he is the father of these kits." Whitestorm looked at her. She was young, yet had a warm heart. And that heart was taken by claws of blood, and kits would be born. "Brindleface." "Yes?" "You have a promise." He meowed, then turned his back on the she-cat for the last time. His father had taken another mate, and no one knew. Now, he would have half-siblings that he would father. Eyes wide, he knew this was a secret that would be buried deep, crushed by stones.

Many moons passed after that. Whitestorm took Willowpelt as a mate, and Brindleface's kits were born. None of them had his eyes. Only the kits knew that their father was Whitestorm; and not Thistleclaw. At least, that's what they thought. The rest of the cats never knew the father, or the cat who took them as his kits and acted as he father. Rainkit, Sootkit, and Sorrelkit was born shortly after. Then, he had his life ripped out by the blood-thirsty deputy of Bloodclan, Bone. He was avenged, but his spirit is still crushed by Brindleface's choice of Thistleclaw, and not him. Whenever he sees Ashfur and Ferncloud, his heart is ripped again, again, and again. His eyes seem to flood with pain and suffering.


	4. Thrushpelt's Blood and Bluefur's Love

•Bluefur&Thrushpelt•

**I wanna walk on your wave length**

**And be there when you vibrate**

**For you I'll risk it all**

**All.**

Thrushpelt looked at Bluefur. _Thump. Thump. _

_**I love you. I love you. I love you.**_Bluefur wanted to wail to Thrushpelt. This tom had saved her, and acted as the father. "You know how I feel about you, Bluefur. I'd do my best to make you happy, I promise. And I'll love your kits as though they were my own." He said. Those words hit her hard. Emotions began to swell inside of her heart, yet Oakheart, her true love, was her mate. "I'm not going to ask who the father is. I'm sure there's a reason why you kept this secret." He said. Heart torn, she could only hang her head to Thrushpelt when he came to check on her, asking "How are the kits?" and such. "Are they coming soon?" She sighed, looking at her blue fur. What horror would the clan see, with kits, their eyes amber, and their pelts brown as an old oak tree? Her blue eyes were a copy of her fur, and yet, maybe all of her kits would be brown. Thrushpelt, every other clanmate that mattered... Would put the facts together, and find out just from the eyes, these kits came from another clan, another blood. Another pair of eyes. Sighing, she barely raised her head when Thrushpelt appeared. "Something wrong, love?" He meowed, worry in his forest-colored eyes. "Nothing." Bluefur meowed, raising her head up, barely smiling. "...Don't lie to me." He hissed, bristling his fur slightly. "Your eyes are full of emotion, I know you're thinking of something." Bluefur raised her head, shock buzzing through of her. "... Bluefur." He meowed, clouding his gaze. "You can tell me if you want to. You don't need to lie anymore." Thrushpelt meowed, shockingly, wisdom in his eyes. Bluefur looked at him, and laid down, feeling emotions mix between her.

Thrushpelt sighed. _**I love you Bluefur, you don't need to lie or hide anymore**_**. **But Bluefur did not seem to see this, her hazel-lake gaze hidden, following a river in the night, snow killing anything in it's way. Padding outside of the screen, he could only hang his head, thoughts hitting his mind often. Letting his claws hit the fallen leaves, he looked up, stars glittering. "Something wrong?" A voice suddenly asked him, calm and soft. " Wind... Windflight? What are you doing here?" Thrushpelt meowed, looking up at his father. "Well, your tail was down the whole time, so it led a trail. When I scented you, I wondered what my son was doing." The gray tom shrugged, worry and fathery love sparkling in his forest eyes. He remember how he was born; Fallowtail and Windflight mated in other clans, and no other cats knew. He didn't care if Bluefur was mating in Riverclan, or even Shadowclan. "Well?" His father broke into his thoughts. Thrushpelt shook his head, and looked up at his father. "Bluefur..." He sighed. Windflight looked at him, eyes glittering. "I'm sure you can do it, son." He purred, pressing his muzzle against his head. Thrushpelt looked at him go, remembering his eyes, knowing they also came from different clans. It didn't matter if Bluefur mated in another clan, his love would always be hers. If only he could be a true father. Padding back to camp, he saw Bluefur smiling, eatting a plump squirrel. Grinning, he sat down in the warriors' den, Bluefur's blue eyes burning in his thoughts. It didn't matter to him. With Bluefur, all he cared about her, is she was happy. Not her eye color, not her blood, not her kit's blood... Just happy.


	5. The Leaf, The Crow, The Feather PT1

•Crowfeather & Feathertail & Leafpool•

**You're all I'm reaching for**

**It's already over**

**All I'm reaching for**

**It's already over now**

_**"You're a medicine cat. I understand what that means now. StarClan go with you, Leafpool. I'll never forget you."**_

_"Don't you know how I feel about you? And how much I hate myself for feeling that way about another cat so soon after Feathertail's death? I loved her, I really did! How can I love you too?"_

_**"Think you have nine lives, do you? I saved you once... don't make me save you again."**_

_"I'll always be with you, Crowpaw."_

_**"That doesn't mean I didn't love you."**_

_"I do remember. You don't think I feel any affection for that bad-tempered furball, do you? Every time we see each other he tries to make trouble. I just wanted to know if Barkface had given Morningflower the rest of the watermint."_

_**"Hollyleaf, I have lost my kits, the one cat I loved, and my calling as a medicine cat. Which do you think would be easier for me, to die, or to go on living?"**_

L E A F P O O L

" A leaf on the pool. "

Leafpool looked down, barely focused on the hunting patrol. "Leafpool, are you alright?" Dustpelt meowed, looking over Cloudtail's shoulder. Shaking her head, she looked back at Dustpelt. "No, nothing." Feeling as if she was an apprentice, she wanted to scorn herself for her choice in love for Crowfeather. Sometimes, all she loved was his dark sapphire eyes. But she had loved her kits, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze. She did not love their eyes. Hollyleaf's forest eyes, Jayfeather's blind pale eyes, Lionblaze's amber-fire gaze, none of it mattered. Leafpool _loved _her kits. "Leafpool, watch out!" A meow yowled, breaking into her thoughts, her memories shattering. Looking up, she barely realized she was in front of a patrol with Nightcloud, Breezepelt, Crowfeather, and Tornear. "What do you thinking _your _doing on our territory, rabbit-brain!" Breezepelt hissed, pelt bristling. Leafpool stepped back, fear in her amber eyes. Cloudtail padded over, glaring at the cats. " She was a few mouse-tails away for your territory! " He meowed, his snow-white tail swishing back and forth. Crowfeather looked at his son, glaring, hate in his sapphire eyes. " You can smell our marks. Just because a cat is a few tails away from the territory doesn't mean you have to yowl at them!" Breezepelt's pelt suddenly rose, and the kin began to face eachother, unsheathing their claws, flexing them back and forth against the leaves. Leafpool remembered when Breezepelt actually attacked her, and Crowfeather saved her. Nightcloud looked at Leafpool with pools of fury in her eyes, thunder crackling in them, their sound thumping in her heart and roaring as blood in her ears. Stepping back, her pelt brushed against Dustpelt's. Tornear suddenly hissed in the Windclan's cats ears, then stood back. "Sorry, Thunderclan." Tornear meowed, mockery hinting in his stern, fierce meow. Crowfeather looked back, love in his eyes, worry pouncing off his fur. "Thrush!" Dustpelt hissed in her ear, flicking his ear to the sky. Glacning up, she saw a beautiful thrush, but oddly, it's wings were black as a crow's, and as brown as a tree. Leaping swiftly into the red-pink sky, she barely realized what it meant, and bit into it. "Great catch!" Cloudtail meowed, grinning brightly. Kicking up dirt, and some random part of the earth probably, she bit into the thrush, putting the prey into the hole, then kicking the scented dirt over her kill. Sighing, she padded behind Cloudtail, who looked at her, blinking, then turned back to sniffing out prey.


	6. The Leaf, The Crow, The Feather PT2

•Crowfeather & Feathertail & Leafpool•

**She breathes in**

**She breathes out**

**She wakes up**

**and lays down**

**She can hardly speak**

**and so she screams**

_**"You're a medicine cat. I understand what that means now. StarClan go with you, Leafpool. I'll never forget you."**_

_"Don't you know how I feel about you? And how much I hate myself for feeling that way about another cat so soon after Feathertail's death? I loved her, I really did! How can I love you too?"_

_**"Think you have nine lives, do you? I saved you once... don't make me save you again."**_

_"I'll always be with you, Crowpaw."_

_**"That doesn't mean I didn't love you."**_

_"I do remember. You don't think I feel any affection for that bad-tempered furball, do you? Every time we see each other he tries to make trouble. I just wanted to know if Barkface had given Morningflower the rest of the watermint."_

_**"Hollyleaf, I have lost my kits, the one cat I loved, and my calling as a medicine cat. Which do you think would be easier for me, to die, or to go on living?"**_

Feathertail could only feel the blood on her fur, dragging her to a death that would tie two lives. She looked up at Crowpaw, who's wails were silent in the world, but real in her pounding ears. "I'll always be with you... Crowpaw." She whispered, pain in her mew, and her life began to ooze away as the words slipped out of her mouth, with the taste of rocks. An outline of Sharptooth suddenly vanished, as if he was going to an after-life as well. Feathertail lied her head down, flashes of Crowpaw and her in her mind. "I would have stayed with you forever." She whispered to Crowpaw, so silent, that soon the breeze carried it away. "Oh, Feathertail!" Was the first meow she ever heard from Silverstream, her mother, and the last meow she ever heard in her life. Closing her pale blue eyes, Crowpaw's beautiful face was burned forever in her mind, his dark blue eyes, pools of emotion that meant her love was his, always.

"Feathertail!"

Feeling as if she was flying, Feathertail leaped high in the Starclan sky. Looking down, there was the life of a clan cat. Crowfeather. What honor, a memory of a dead cat who loved him. Looking up, she saw Silverstream's smile. "Follow your heart." Her mother always said, with her eyes full of love and wisdom. She remembered Silverstream also loved a cat outside of her clan, Graystripe. Waving through the territory, she saw the mountains, the top, crushing the sky above. Her mouth was stinging of the smell of fish, a small, but still very delicous, trout was hanging loosely, it's scales brimming from the greenleaf sunlight. Dashing off, the mountains seem to go on forever, hiding from her, like the horizon. Her eyes always saw Crowfeather, however. But just like the horizon, she could not come to him, dead as a Starclan angel. His light was shining, and his heart was covered by a thick mist of rudeness and immature moods, but as her claws raked against that mist, his heart showed it's true power, shining, bright, and lovable. And, alone. What gave it away?

His Eyes.

Those dark sapphire gems did not have a mist. It did not have a thorn that only shown healing. Crowfeather's lake-blue eyes always gave him away, even if he promised his life to them.


	7. The Leaf, The Crow, The Feather FINAL

•Crowfeather & Feathertail & Leafpool•

**Can't seem to keep my eyes shut**

**Can't stop to think about what what what**

**You said, you said to me when**

**I lost, I lost you again**

_**"You're a medicine cat. I understand what that means now. StarClan go with you, Leafpool. I'll never forget you."**_

_"Don't you know how I feel about you? And how much I hate myself for feeling that way about another cat so soon after Feathertail's death? I loved her, I really did! How can I love you too?"_

_**"Think you have nine lives, do you? I saved you once... don't make me save you again."**_

_"I'll always be with you, Crowpaw."_

_**"That doesn't mean I didn't love you."**_

_"I do remember. You don't think I feel any affection for that bad-tempered furball, do you? Every time we see each other he tries to make trouble. I just wanted to know if Barkface had given Morningflower the rest of the watermint."_

_**"Hollyleaf, I have lost my kits, the one cat I loved, and my calling as a medicine cat. Which do you think would be easier for me, to die, or to go on living?"**_

**Crowfeather's heart seem to drop as he remembered Feathertail in his name, and Jayfeather. One she-cat who had died and loved so much, and his own son, who lived in a different clan. He was proud of his kits, but why couldn't he at least visit his kits? He sighed, opening his eyes. Dozens of other cats were asleep, only their hearts awake. Their warmth arose into the aroma, dry air floating around them. Yawning, he slowly got up, muscles beginning to turn and work. Padding outside, glancing at the stars, he saw a thin outline of Feathertail. Sighing, he dragged himself to the fresh-kill pile, where a thin, elderly rabbit was laid down. Growling, he heard chuckles from the apprentice's den. They **_**planned **_**him to eat the rabbit. Grabbing the rabbit, he sat down, grass greeting his dark gray, almost black, pelt. **

** Morning shined into the dens. Still having the taste of rabbit fur in his mouth, he looked as Breezepelt glared at him, then turned his back, walking outside of the Warriors' den. Groaning, he let his sapphire orbs adjust to the sunlight before he moved his tired muscles, and let his dark gray fur be shined upon. Looking up, he avoided the sun's harshful glare, and turned to see Whitetail, a beautiful, thick pelt. She was the mentor of Breezepelt, yet he wondered how he became so strong. He must have had more help, a second mentor. Ashfoot leaped out of the camp, with Whitetail, Nightcloud, Swallowtail, and Leaftail right behind her. "Hunting patrol?" He asked Harespring, who looked behind him, and nodded. Owlwhisker and Whiskerpaw padded out, the Windclan camp was bursting with activity. **_**It seemed impossible to hide a secret here. **_**Crowfeather reflected, sighing. The winds suddenly picked up, swift breezes hitting against leaves. Kestrelflight suddenly hissed, wind beginning to hit outside of his den. "Looks like the herbs will have to get used to the wind, 'eh?" Crowfeather purred amusingly, and Kestrelflight nodded. **

** "Ow!" A yowl outside of the camp suddenly rang in Crowfeather's ears. He turned to see Boulderpaw, Breezepelt's apprentice, flinching, with something on his paw. Furzepaw stood by him, her pelt brushing against his, and she seemed to be meowing soft whispers to him. Heathertail's gaze was hidden, but worry shined in her pale eyes. "What happened?" Kestrelflight asked, looking at Boulderpaw's wounded left paw. " While chasing a rabbit, he didn't realize a thorn bush was near, and while leaping, a thorn snagged on his left paw." Furzepaw explained, worry shining in her eyes. Kestrelflight nodded, and dashed into the den, brushing his pelt with weed, which clung on top of the den. He appeared again, with large, white cobwebs in his jaws. His brown fur laid down as he wrapped the cobwebs around his paw, and became somewhat pink. "You've licked the blood, haven't you?" Kestelflight asked, and the shaken apprentice nodded. Smiling, he grabbed the thorn which had been laid down, and placed it on another patch of grass. "Alright, rest the paw for awhile. Don't leap or run for awhile until it feels fine." Limping, Furzepaw helped the apprentice, an odd glimmer shining in her eyes. Crowfeather smiled, and then realized it didn't matter what clan his love was from. He would help her always, even if she was rabbit-leaps away. He turned back, then heard Onestar yowl, "Crowfeather! Want to lead a patrol later?" Crowfeather turned to his leader. He nodded, and padded off into the dens, sitting down, thinking. **


End file.
